


Carpe Flee-Him.

by Fiercest



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercest/pseuds/Fiercest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Be Cool", Mindy gives Danny one last chance to take it all back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Flee-Him.

When Mindy doesn’t text Peter ‘ _boom city’_ after everybody goes home, he realizes that something’s up. Maybe she’s all wrapped up in their stupid love-fest or whatever, too busy to inform her best bro about her comings (heh) and goings, but he really thinks he deserves some kind of update after taking the hit for Danny.

 

When Mindy still hasn’t changed her relationship status on facebook, he’s absolutely sure something’s up.

 

He bangs on the door to her apartment and dearly hopes he’s not interrupting a totally different form of banging.

 

No answer, but he hears the dulcet cries of Celine Dion drifting through the wooden door. “YO, MINDY. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR.”

 

When she opens it he is unsurprised to find Mindy suffering from puffy eyes, matted hair and makeup so thoroughly smudged by tears that she looks like the Winter Soldier.

 

“What happened?” he asks in an overly sympathetic tone.

 

Mindy immediately dissolves into tears. The chorus of _My Heart Will Go On_ suddenly comes on and she sobs her way through the lyrics. “Neeeeeaaaar, Faaaaaaar, whereeeeeeeeeever you are.” Big wet gulp of air and snot galore, but Peter can’t really do anything except let her collapse against his shoulder.

 

“Aw Mindy, come on. This is my last clean shirt.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What guy in their right mind would want to be just friends with you?”

 

She gives him a dry, offended look. “Calm down Princess, I mean besides me. We both know that between the two of us there would just be wayyyyy too much sass and drama.” She seems satisfied with his answer so he continues. “Come on, let’s go out, get wastypants and go home with strangers.”

 

“Actually Peter, I don’t think I’m up for crazy monkey sex right now,” she says with gravity. “I just want to listen to the one woman who truly understands my heartbreak right now: Taylor Swift.”

 

“That’s dumb. Let’s go get drunk.”

 

“Why do I have to go somewhere to get drunk?”

 

“Because drinking in your apartment after a breakup is just depressing and I don’t want you to get all up on this when you’re shwaisted enough to let your inhibitions drop.”

 

“There is really no danger of that,” Mindy tries to joke, but it comes out hollow. She wanders to the couch and picks up the thick pink fleece blankets spangled with pinker stars. She wraps herself in it tightly like a cocoon- or a straight jacket. “Just leave me alone to die, like those spinsters in Austen.”

 

“You’re not a spinster,” Peter assures her, “I mean sure, you’re not the freshest of daisies or whatever. And those eggs are expiring as we speak, but that doesn’t mean you’re gonna die alone surrounded by cats. You’ll always have me. And your weird god-kid who wears a lot of sparkles.”

 

“Why don’t you just shoot me?”

 

“My point is-“ Peter belabors the point, trying to find words that might actually give her a semblance of comfort, if not the real thing. “Danny is going to regret this so much. He’s a complete moron, who else is gonna put up with his surly ass?”

 

“Do you really mean that?” Mindy asks tearfully, swiping at her eyes.

 

“Sure I do.”

 

“Okay,” she nods and stands up. Peter follows. “You know, you’ve given me a lot to think about. I should really just be alone with my thoughts now.” Nodding some more, she leads him to the door and almost shoves him out of her apartment.

 

As soon as she hears him walk away she springs into action, diving for her cell- which has been off –and impatiently waits for it to light up. She taps her nails through the Apple logo and gets frustrated when her fingerprint won’t instantly open it. She tries three different passwords before she gets the right one.

 

Then she’s texting Danny.

 

_EMERGENCY! Come over NOW._

And waits.

 

It takes exactly nine minutes for the banging on her door to start. She is not lost on the fact that her apartment is an exact twelve-minute walk from his place. She wonders if he was nearby or if he bolted.

 

She opens the door with a grin, sees the sweat darkening his gray t-shirt and knows.

 

Danny grabs her shoulders and shifts his gaze all over her person, checking for damage of some sort. “I don’t see blood, do you need me to call poison control?”

 

“Not unless too much spiced rum is an excuse for that,” she replies dryly. “Come on in.”

 

He follows her into her apartment with an exasperated look on his face and a tense posture. “Mindy-” he begins, only to be cut off.

 

“So I’ve been thinking. We have this long history. Not all of it so fabulous, you feel me?” she’s pacing and gesticulating wildly. “You were kind of an asshole, but you were my asshole. Like an annoying adopted brother or something.” His nose wrinkles in vague disgust. “Well not like a brother, but definitely not a lamp. And because I know all of these things about you, and your man-pain I feel like you deserve a second chance.”

 

This was not what he had been expecting when he came over.

 

“You were scared, and I get that, you ran, and I can learn to get that too. But this is your last chance, you’re all out of them ok? So after this, no more running away. After this you talk to me instead. Understand that this is all you’re getting, this is your last shot at _this._ ” And she sort of gestures to all of her with a flounce and pizzazz so typical of Mindy but at the same time so sadly half-hearted. “I could be the greatest thing to ever happen to you if you just let me. Given the choice between being happy with me or nothing, have you changed your mind?”

 

“Min, it’s not like that.”

 

“But it is like that Danny. It’s not a false ultimatum anymore; I’m giving you this one last chance. So take it.” Her eyes are pleading with him, clouded by liquor and brimming with unshed tears. “Please take it.”

 

“I can’t,” he mumbles and immediately knows that he’s in the process of continuing the biggest mistake of his life.

 

“K, great.” She says with a shrug. “Your loss.” And it is. “Now get out of my apartment please.” She becomes so tranquil that he almost believes the calm.

 

On either side of Mindy’s front door, two lovelorn souls slump to the floor and cry for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I particularly love angsty stuff about them. It tugs at the heart.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @ fiercy.tumblr.com for prompts and fangirling.


End file.
